bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kain Arma
Kain Arma, is currently a member of the rising Arma Clan and is the younger brother of the 3rd in Command Mugen Arma. He alongside Mugen had spent years in Isolation, creating and designing items and weaponry in order to bring down the Satonaka Clan, however his personal philosophy is rather different. Although he doesn't state it, all he wants is for the Satonaka and Arma Clan to atleast get along, something which he states is nearly impossible. Appearance A rather young and charming man to most women, Kain is known for his skinny, almost skeletal figure, and has green eyes, with tanned skin. He is commonly seen with a smile on his face which can change to a devious grin in certain situations. He has lavender-tinted silver hair, which is tied in a ponytail and with two bangs coming down the sides of his forehead. He wears clothing similar to a knight, with a white shirt under a silver breastplate, shoulder plates as well as a blue cape, white moderately baggy pants and brown boots and gloves to top it off. He is almost never seen with his zanpakutou, and usually uses the battle item he created for his own use against any opponent. Personality A cheerful and considerate man, Kain is considered almost opposite to his older brother in terms of personality. He is rather chatty and less bold than his brother, often worrying about people who are sensitive, and almost never brags about his own capabilities, although he does make rather accurate comparisons between himself and another purely based on his observation, which are usually correct. He also cares deeply for his clan members, however he doesn't make any effort whatsoever to help them in battle. He deems his role in life as an observer and recorder of events surrounding his loved ones, as well as a'' fortune teller in some cases, predicting the outcome of a certain event and what it can lead up to. When the moment arises and he must enter in battle through no means to escape, he will try to remove his opponent's will to fight, or atleast prevent them from battling physically as to avoid any bloodshed, hinting a sense of pacifism. History Synopsis Equipment '''Reishi Concentration Gloves:' The gloves that he wears on his hands are actually gloves which attract and concentrate Reishi, allowing him to form weaponry using Reishi combined with his own spiritual power. He usually concentrates it into a thin whip of orange energy, which can be extended or contracted, and possesses rather high cutting and destructive power. He uses this as his primary form of combat if the chance arises, and uses it with high proficiency, easily outclassing standard lieutenants. Powers and Abilities Kain is an above average Rangiku Class character Although not a fighter, Kain is an adept combatant in his own right, outclassing standard lieutenants rather easily and only being bested by captains. High Spiritual Power: '''He boasts a high amount of spiritual power, outclassing lieutenants but just below a standard captain, putting him at a great advantage over standard combatants. He can easily control his power to suit the situation, and is able to almost erase it's presence entirely, with the help of kido this is possible. '''Flash Step Expert: As his skeletal build would suggest, he possesses a great deal of skill in this regard, being able to keep up with masters for short periods of time and even register their movements without needing to strain. *'Enhanced Agility:' Because of his build, he is rather agile, easily climbing up tall buildings and running at high speeds without the need of Shunpo. Because of this as well, he easily dodges attacks that usually hit an average shinigami. Master Assassin: Although not his profession, he is shown to be extremely skilled at stealth, mainly because of his observant nature, he doesn't tend to reveal himself to anyone. Even perceptive opponents and Quincy are startled at his ability to seemingly remove all traces of his spiritual power. Combined with his natural speed, many say he's a born assassin. Expert Whip Wielder: As his whip is his primary form of combat, he has shown as rather proficient combatant with his whip, using fast strikes with his whip and changes the length of the whip to suit his situation. His battle style involves binding the opponent instead of hurting them, as to avoid any bloodshed. '''Highly Perceptive Combatant: '''He is highly perceptive and intellectual, being able to work out mechanics of an opponent's ability after watching someone else fight against it. Because of his role as an observer, he has become observant enough to recognise properties of an attack and have strategies ready to counter it if the situation arises. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Ash9876 Category:Arma Clan Category:Male Category:Shinigami